Sonic the Hedgehog: The Beginning
by SonicDrevis
Summary: The war between Sonic and Robotnik/Eggman has been a mystery for years...but no one knew that a mad German scientist had to do with it, nor a young girl, Aya, who had a small chainsaw...read in amazement at the true history of Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Introduction

Every one of Sonic's fans begin to think about it someday. How did Sonic gain his speed, what was his childhood like...everyone is curious of that. Also, Robotnik has been a mystery for quite a while...but no one took notice to his childhood or psychopathic ways. What was everything like, what are the answers? You'll be amazed...


	2. Chapter 1: News

Of course, Aya Drevis wouldn't have ever guessed she'd be knotted into a much worse situation than the one with her father four years ago. Luck had only crossed her path when Maria saved her from turning into a doll. Now Aya ran a clinic in Germany, turning people into dolls, but for a good reason. People that were poor and hurt deserved a painless life, and they could serve a new purpose: making someone happy. Besides, Alfred Drevis' research couldn't be waisted; it was extraordinary.

The clinic was closed for the day. Maria sighed and smiled, it was a relief that Aya wouldn't have to proceed her doll business. Aya was glad for that too; she hated the process but it was for the cause. Occasionally, the thought of Dio creeped up her spine. Aya loved him so much, but he was a corpse, a test subject of her father's, and therefore they could never have a bond.

Maria sat on the small couch of their house and turned on the news. Storms, the weather...it seemed pointless because it always happened. Aya sat down next to Maria. Maria was once father's assistant. She had fallen in love for him but knew it was a mistake. Her life was spared, and she was greatful for that. Who couldn't be? Aya wasn't going to be spared. Monika, her mother, wasn't spared. Dio was close to being spared- but his one eye was torn out of it's socket.

"Reporting live and urgent! Doctor Drevis, from northern Germany, has been found at South Island after his disapearance four years ago. He is building robots and using the animal inhabitants to fuel them. The militaries are going to go there and fight for freedom right now, but many fear this may become the end, and maybe the start of World War 3." Maria's eyes went into green beads as she watched the news.

"Doctor?!"

Aya's blue eyes grew large. "F-father?! He's alive?!" It was probably the biggest surprise of the century. Hadn't he been killed? Aya's blue eyes studied her white apron, sad and scared. This could not be happening. The fifteen year old girl left the living room and ran upstairs to her bedroom, piece and quiet...

...maybe even the only place witbh sanity right now.


	3. Chapter 2

Aya stripped down from her clothes. She dashed to the bathroom, scissors in hand. Snippets of black locks went slipped down to the bathroom tiles. When Aya looked up at her now short hair, she smiled. "Perfect, so much easier for my journey." Once again, she planned to attempt saving father from his insanity. Would it work? Most likely not. Anything was worth trying to save the world this time, though.

The mad scientist's daughter dashed back to her room. With the same scissors, she began to snip away her dress until it was short. Her dress was sleeveless now, apron cut off to the waist, the underskirt was trimmed out, and the blue dress was cut to the knees. "Perfect for traveling style, is it not?" She was proud of her work. Ding dong, the clock struck midnight. Maria was probably in her bedroom, asleep, unlikely to find her missing.

Blue eyes stared at the door. Should I go, or stay? She was beginning to hesitate. Then without thinking she ran out the door, downstairs, and out of the house/clinic. "Bye, Maria," she whispered as she ran down the sidewalk, staring back at the clinic.

After a while of walking, she made it to a large lawn. A giant house was burnt down. Aya walked onto the lawn. There was a little sign: "Drevis Residence". Aya ran to a special spot in the debris. This was where father's lab once was. She found exactly what she was looking for: a miniature chainsaw. Once it had been her weapon when mother's malice became a curse. At least it wasn't ruined. Aya ran the engine. It ran as good as new.

The chainsaw had been setting on a mysterious, wretched box. It had no lid, so Aya sawed through it. She was shocked. A special red dress was in there, a size for a doll. Aya shivered, such a specially stored dress looked like it would have been for her if her father managed to turn her into a doll. Despite the bothersome thought, she continued to look through. There was many accessories, but some caught the teen's attention. Sock-cuffed white gloves were in the box. Weirdness, such a thing seemed improper for a doll. Also, red sneakers with a white stripe were in there, which also seemed suspicious.

Aya took those two things along, as well as her chainsaw, and ran to the airport. She took a plane at random, called the Tornado. and hopped inside. Starting the engine, Aya was off to South Island. She felt like bird, a million miles above Germany. This was going to be some adventure, that was for sure.


End file.
